Hanabril
Appearance A typical Hanabril halfling stands around three to three and a half feet tall and weighs around 80 pounds. Their skin colors range from light pink to slightly reddish or bronze, and their hair color is typically auburn, brown or black.Males usually wear their hair short on the sides, and long on top and in the back often with a multitude of braids holding their hair in place. Nearly all male halflings are incapable of growing true beards, though many have long sideburns. Halfling hairstyles are often complex, with strands woven together or braided. Physiology Halflings have lifespans comparable with, but slightly longer, than humans. A halfling is typically considered an adult in their early twenties and some live into their 150s Society Of the three peoples of the Halfling nation, the Hanabril are the least urban. Unlike their cousins the Norbril or the Tenebril, the Hanabril live closer to the earth and embrace its simplicity rather than complicate their lives with the difficulties that urbanization brings. They tend to favor small, permanent settlements, most notably in the Willows. Family Life The Hanabril, or 'People of the Meadows', are organized into large communal villages lead by a leading council of elders who guide their people to work together for their mutual support. The families within the village are seperated by their respective clans. Each village may support three or four clans and each clan will have a dwelling for their members. The dwelling will be marked by placing a carving of the clan's totem infront of or sometimes as part of the lodge's door. Clans intermarry constantly and each clan tends to reside within a particular area. The Thornwalker clan, for example, is located primarily around the Briarwood Forest . The Stone Bear clan lives in the Willows. There may be several villages within the region and each one has representatives of the clan within it. These clans will often confer at the great summer gatherings that occur every third summer. During these clan gatherings hanabril from far and wide will make the journey to their clan's ancestral home to discuss the affairs of their people, plan for the future, trade and finding mates. See also "Hanabril Clans" Dwellings The Hanabril construct dwellings in concert with nature rather than in conflict. Just as the elves use organic shapes in their structures, so too do the Hanabril in constructing their homes. Hanabril homes, architecturally, are a series of inter-connected domes that are woven in and amongst a copse of trees to take advantage of the natural support and camoflauge. Entrances to their clan lodges are often kept small and the exterior walls are composed of woven lattice, clay and stone to withstand the weather and predators. Many hanabril lodges will have subterranian storage pits dug deep into the earth to keep meat and vegitables fresh past their season. They will also have escape tunnels dug so that they can escape should predators block the doors or should their dwelling be set ablaze. Language The Hanabril speak their own dialect of the Halfling language. They often will also speak the language Sylvanari and occasionally Sylvan to communicate with the creatures of the forest. The Hanabril are unique amongst the Halfling peoples in their use of ornate runes to mark locations within the territory and as personal decoration. See also "Hanabril Runes" or "Hanabril Lexicon" Religion The Hanabril, like many folk who dwell in the forests and within nature, revere Sylvalune and Huran as providers. That being said, the Hanabril share a special connection with the goddess of travel and the winds, Henna and the Lady of the Fields, Arza. goddess of fertility. They are also particularly fond of Amara , goddess of the Moon and waters, for her protection. Characters Character/Hanabril Clans Though the Hanabril peoples are divided into several clans, each clan is then further divided into a number of bands. Each band may consist of between ten to twenty members and may be gathered together with other bands (though not necessarily of the same clan) to found a settlement. Clan gatherings where every member of a clan who can travel to the gathering place is encouraged to do so is rare, happening only once every decade. It is a time when new leaders are chosen, matters are discussed and games are held. These clan gatherings are called 'Moots'. Moots are never held in the home settlement of any one clan. Rather they are held in the ancestral holdings of the five clans. It is for this reason, that every member of a given clan must return to their ancestral home once a decade, that many Hanabril do not move that far from their lands. Clan/Hanabril Settlements Settlement/Hanabril Crafts See also: Hanabril Crafts *Textiles *Woodcraft *Instruments *Weaponry Music The Hanabril favor woodwind instruments such as bamboo flutes (Shaku) and skin drums (Bodan). *A sample of music found within Hanabril villages. *A Hanabril Nymh (prayer-song) to Sylvalune. *A Hanabril Nymh to Arza *See Hanabril Instruments Category:Hanabril